Mates By Comparison
by HolyMangos
Summary: Nick never thought he was the jealous type.


**Mates By Comparison**

* * *

Nick never thought he was the jealous type.

On a normal day, nothing affected him.

So he had no idea why something as little as Judy talking to a new _male_ officer, bothered him so much. It wasn't as though they were dating, Nick thought to himself with a strange sigh.

He was being ridiculous. Judy didn't even know he was out there. He'd just walk right in, and immediately her attention would return back to him and the coffee he had generously brought her, like it should. But mostly him.

Nick peered back through the window, having to stand at the top of his toes to reach. It was the only thing separating himself from the rest of the ZPD, the only barrier that prevented him from being known.

Of course, the door was right across, but the fox didn't plan on using it right away. He wanted to see just how Judy and this guy's conversation was going.

Judy was sitting back at her desk, erupting into charted laughter. The animal causing this, was standing in front of her, wildly laughing along.

Ha. As if he had the right.

Nick studied the newcomer a bit longer. He was a raccoon, the thief of Zootopia, Nick dared to call him. However something about him seemed to peak Judy's interest, causing the fox's paws to clutch.

Before he knew it, the 2 coffees he had brought, spilt all over the snow-covered ground. Groaning aloud, Nick kicked the snow in frustration. He stabbed his foot against the brick wall, and yelled out in pain, before ducking underneath the glass to remain unseen.

Luckily enough, no one heard his pain filled yelps. Nick store back to the glass, the condensation leaving a figure at the previous position he was in.

Judy was now showing the stranger something in her desk. Though Nick couldn't tell what it was, he couldn't help to envy how Judy suddenly trusted the newcomer. They had just met! Why was she showing him things in her desk?! She never showed _him_ things in her desk!

Nick noticed Judy stop to smile at something in there. The raccoon appeared to be questioning it, and her response was only a giggle before she put it away. He clearly wanted more information, but at the same time, so did Nick.

The raccoon smiled back, rubbing his shoulder softly. He almost looked nervous, if Nick didn't know better.

The theif of Zootopia seemed to say something else, but Nick couldn't help but wonder why Judys gaze was now shifting towards the window he was at. Automatically, Nick's reflexes kicked in and he jumped down again, dirty snow covering his fur.

Nick could feel himself shivering and was nearly positive his clothing was soaked in the frozen liquid, but he didn't dare move. He refused to blow his cover.

The sudden shifting of an opening door, seemed to put that hope out of reality, as he could practically feel the growing heated eyes of a certain rabbit and her new bestie.

"Hey Nick." Judy paused at his name, almost curious while examining him over. Nick's ears twitched as he stood. "Oh. H-Hey Juds."

The raccoon first glanced at him, then back to Judy curiously. Nick was positive he was wondering who he was and why he was here. _Ha_. He had more right to be here then him! He worked here! _With Judy_! Nick couldn't help himself and clenched his fists again, a light growl trying not to release from his throat.

However, he quickly snapped out of his anger to listen to what his partner had to say.

"You spilt the coffee?" Judy asked, frowning. Nick could already hear her obnoxious foot tapped while she held the door open. Deciding it was better not to annoy her more, Nick got up quickly. "Uh. Yeah.."

The raccoon finally asked the question that made Nick want to pound him to the ground. "Who's he?"

Nick could feel his face redding and his fists clutched the furry palm hard.

"Rickie, This is _Nick_." Judy answered politely. "He's my, er, he's my.."

"Mate." Nick finished, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. He kept his stare on Rickie the entire time. "We're _mates_."

The way Nick tossed the word around, nearly made Judy want to face palm. However, she held off on that feeling, as she was way to confused about what he just said. "We're mates?"

Nick shot a fake smile, before nudging her side. "Haha. Yeah." He answered, forcefully. "Don't act like you don't know, Juds."

Judy's lips curled into a knowing smile and she slowly caught along. "We're mates." She confirmed to Rickie, who was starring at them questionably. To demonstrate this, Judy felt Nick wrap an arm around her.

"Oh." Rickie sighed, but slowly turned to a smile. "So that's why you have those pictures of him in your desk."

Nick's eyes immediately widened and his mouth dropped open. " _Pictures_?!"

Judy stood behind him, frantically. She seemed to motion something at Rickie; something Nick couldn't understand. He could only tell she was shaking her head and waving her paws back and forth, but within a minute Nick caught on.

He shot her a smug smile. "You have pictures of me?"

"What? N-No! I-"

"You have pictures of me." He confirmed, Nick's smile only grew. "You have pictures of me in your desk!"

Judy groaned. "They were, uh, from.. The first mission we went on together. When I found out about your conman act, I had to hang onto the pictures to make sure you were the right guy."

Nick smirked, slyly. " _Uh huh._ "

"But what about the one where you guys are eating ice cream? And those selfies?" Rickie asked, frowning. "You said he was adorable with all those selfies."

Nick turned to Rickie, nearly forgetting he was here. Though as soon as he heard what else the raccoon had to say, his smile only grew bigger then Judy ever thought possible. He crossed his arms but sent a giddy like look to Judy.

The not-so-happy rabbit smacked her forehead in frustration.

 _"Thank you Rickie_!" She stated, sternly. "Thank you for all of that!"

"But he's your mate so.." Rickie trailed off, frowning. "Wouldn't he think that's.. that's cute?"

"Oh, I think that's adorable." Nick confirmed, eyeing his partner. His smile got bigger once he noticed she was now clutching her ears.

Rickie shrugged, glancing at the pair. He mumbled a soft 'clearly you guys have something to talk about' before stumbling off.

Nick crossed his arms as he turned to Judy. Her back was turned to him but he could easily tell how horrified she was.

"It's, uh, a long s-story." She replied, fidgeting with her nails. Her eyes darted back to the floor, hoping to avoid eye contact and his teasing. Though that was another thing she admired, now was not the time.

"I'd love to hear it sometime _mate_." Nick winked, keeping a thrilled smile. "Maybe over ice cream? We could take some selfies. I've heard I'm adorable when taking them."

Judy turned to him furiously. " _NICK_!"

* * *

 **A/N : Hey Zootopia Fans! I wrote this a few months ago, so I apologise if it's not exactly like the movie seems. I'm so glad there's _finally_ a Zootopia tag. I have so many oneshots and stories I need to post soon! I haven't seen the movie _yet -_ unfortunately it doesn't come out till March 4th where I am- but I can assure you, i will be the first person at that movie theater when it is out.**

 **Anyways, review, fav, and follow, tell me what you thought.**


End file.
